thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
SMSC
The SMSC are an organization dedicated to tracking and figuring out how to fight the Fears. They say that they are a subdivision of the FBI, but they are actually a part of the Supernatural Threat Analysis Bureau. The full name of the SMSC is the S'pecial '''M'onitoring and 'S'tudy 'C'ommission, though it probably comes from "'S'cary 'M'onsters (and 'S'uper 'C'reeps)," a song by David Bowie. All agents of the SMSC are named after David Bowie songs or albums (although in The Thirteenth Apostle, Agent Lebowski says this is untrue). Agents of the SMSC *Agent Liza Jane (seen in brighter than a spoon) *Agent Aladdin Sane (seen in brighter than a spoon) *Agent Ian Fish (seen in They Sought It With Thimbles) *Agent Pallas Athena (seen in Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed and Case File Juliet 005) *Agent Major Tom (seen in Case File Juliet 005) *Agent Uncle Arthur (seen in Case File Juliet 005) *Agent Wild-Eyed Boy (seen in Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed) *Agent V-2 Schneider (seen in Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed) *Agent China Girl (seen in Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed) *Agent Lady Grinning Soul (seen in Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed) *Agent Lebowski (seen in The Thirteenth Apostle) *Agent Stone (seen in The Thirteenth Apostle) *Agent Moss Garden (seen in A New Fear Will Soon Be Born) *Agent Algeria Touchshriek (seen in A New Fear Will Soon Be Born) *Agent Low (open source, first seen in The Hive) *Agent Young Americans (open source, first seen in David's Dream Journal) Codenames for the Fears The Fears are called BUE's, which stands for '''B'iologically U'nknown '''E'ntities. Most of the SMSC Agents simply refer to them as Fears however. Each BUE is called by two to three words from the NATO alphabet. *Subject '''Alpha November (The Answer) ** Subject Hotel Foxtrot (The House of Fortune) ** Subject Kilo Mike (The King in the Mountain) ** Subject Uniform Foxtrot (The Unbounded Face) ** Subject Whiskey Whiskey (The Woman in the Wind) * Subject Alpha Romeo (The Archangel) *Subject Alpha Romeo Charlie (The Architect) * Subject Bravo Bravo (The Burning Bride) *Subject Bravo Delta '''(The Black Dog) *Subject '''Bravo Mike (The Blind Man) *Subject Bravo Romeo (The Brute) *Subject Bravo Tango (The Bleeding Tree) *Subject Charlie Bravo (The Cold Boy) *Subject Charlie Hotel (The Choir) *Subject Charlie Hotel Romeo (The Chronosphere) *Subject Charlie Oscar (The Convocation) * Subject Delta Echo Victor Oscar Uniform Romeo (DEVOUR) *Subject Delta Mike (The Dying Man) *Subject Echo Alpha Tango (EAT) *Subject Echo Charlie (The Empty City) *Subject Echo Yankee (The Eye) *Subject Golf Romeo (The Grotesque) *Subject''' India November''' (The Intrusion) *Subject Lima Charlie '''(The Lord of Chains) * Subject '''Lima Golf (The Last Gift) * Subject Mike 'Alpha' (The Marchen) *Subject Mike November (The Manufactured Newborn) *Subject Mike Echo (The Merryman) *Subject Mike Oscar Sierra (The Mother of Snakes) * Subject Mike Romeo '''(The Morsus Rabbit) * Subject '''November India (The Nightlanders) *Subject Papa Delta (The Plague Doctor) *Subject Romeo Alpha (The Rake) *Subject Romeo Charlie (The Red Cap) *Subject Tango Whiskey Delta (The Thin White Duke) *Subject Sierra Mike (The Smiling Man) *Subject Uniform Charlie (The Unnamed Child) * Subject 'Victor Sierra '(The Vision) *Subject 'Whiskey Golf '(The Wooden Girl) Category:Organizations Category:SMSC Category:Brighter than a spoon